paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase, the Werewolf (4)
Recap from last part: Elsa sees a tail disappear into some bushes during the mission she, Chase and Skye were assigned to do and Chase volunteers to go after it. Elsa is hesitant, but lets her brother go after it. When he finds it in a clearing, it's really the wolf that bit him! He ends up getting his shoulder bitten and Elsa drags him out of the clearing, just as they hear a shotgun. Elsa hooks Chase's winch to her back bumper and drives off toward the Lookout, while the wolf watches them in the shadows. What will happen now? Chapter 4: Pups on a Mission The two German shepherds arrived at the Lookout a short time after Skye. Rocky met them out there and saw Chase's wounded shoulder. Rocky: Chase! What happened? Chase: Attatcked by a wolf. Elsa's going to take me to Katie as soon as we get out of uniform. Elsa: Don't worry, Rocky. Chase'll be fine. Hey, where's the girls? Rocky: Princess is out with Zuma, and Tundra's at Katie's. Elsa: Thanks, Rocky! Elsa suddenly heard some familiar barking coming from behind Rocky's PupHouse. Three puppies, a bit younger than the PAW Patrol, came racing out. It was the trainees. The trainees: Elsa! Elsa! Elsa: Hiya, kids! What'cha up to? Kailey: I found this GINORMOUS sea shell at the beach! Smoky: Yeah. She's taking to go see it! Icee: Do you wanna come? Elsa: Maybe later. Chase got bitten by something, so I'm taking to Katie's to see what's wrong. Chase: *nods* *stomach growls* Excuse me! Pups: *laugh* Elsa: C'mon, Chase. Let's get out of our uniforms and go to Katie's. The two dogs jumped down and walked toward the Lookout. One gracefully prancing next to Chase and the other painfully limping next to Elsa. ************* Katie: *bandages Chase's shoulder* His shoulder bone isn't broken. He's just has a large bite in it. Elsa: Thank God he didn't break anything. Chase: *nods* *stomach growls loudly* Excuse Me! I'm really getting hungry. Elsa and Katie: *laugh* Katie: Here. I'll get you a bowl of kibble. Maybe that'll ride you over for a bit. Chase: Thanks, Katie! *stomach growls again. Louder this time* Excuse me! Elsa: *playfully rolls her eyes at Chase* ******************** Once they finished at Katie's Elsa and Chase rushed to the Lookout, where Chase immediately scampered into the kitchen. Elsa: Oh boy......um...Chase? Chase: *sniffs around the fridge* Yeah? *stomach growls* Excuse me! Elsa: You're not quite yourself right now. You ok? Chase: yeah. Why'd you ask? Elsa: You're getting really hungry. You sure you're ok? Chase: *puts his left front paw on his stomach and sits down* N..n..no....I'm.....*stomach growls* Elsa! Wh....what's happening to me?! Elsa: I don't know, but we're going to find out. Even if it takes us all night! Chase: Ok. *stomach growls* But, why did that wolf cause me to have such a big appetite? Elsa: Hmmmm? I know! Chase: Wh-what? Elsa: Research! Hearing something, Tundra comes into the kitchen. Tundra: What's going on? Elsa: Something's wrong with Chase. I'm going to look up some answers to what's going on with him. Chase: Yeah. Tundra: Ok. Just wondering. *walks off* Suddenly, Elsa had a scary thought. Elsa: Y-you d-don't think that it was a Werewolf, d-do you, Chase? Chase: I- *stomach growls* hope not... Elsa: *gulps* Me too... (Click here) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Spooky Tails Category:Specials Category:Sequels